<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax, I'm a Pro by Mizuphae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106046">Relax, I'm a Pro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuphae/pseuds/Mizuphae'>Mizuphae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slight mentions of drugs because of Catherine Todd, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Tim learns how to ice-skate, small injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuphae/pseuds/Mizuphae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Need any help?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Of course.” Tim stood up unsteadily, arms held out in an attempt to balance himself. “I’m a pro.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax, I'm a Pro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niullum/gifts">Niullum</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely, lovely Niul who gave me the idea for this fic. I'm sending so much love to you and I hope you like the result of your suggestion &lt;3</p><p>Thank you to my awesome beta: ZulieTheProgrammer! </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.”</p><p>Tim turned around to see Jason standing behind him with crossed arms, his helmet covering his face. Jason reached up to take his red helmet off and placed it under his arm, revealing his face that was masked by a domino mask. </p><p>“Hey,” Tim replied, face blank and hiding a smile. “Did anything exciting happen during patrol?” The wind swept across the rooftop, toying with the black cape that swayed back and forth behind him.</p><p>“Not really.” Jason shrugged and Tim took a step closer to him. Jason was suddenly hyper-aware of the lack of protection from his helmet, schooling his face to not give away his feelings. “Just the usual, really. Burglaries here and there. Same old Gotham.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been kinda calm lately,” Tim admitted, fidgeting with the Batwatch secured on his wrist. “I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop, honestly.”</p><p>“It’s fuckin’ freezing though,” Jason said lightly. “It’s snowing.”</p><p>“Wow,” Tim answered dryly. “I didn’t notice.” His words were practically dripping with sarcasm. “I thought that all of this white stuff was dandruff. This is snow? Thank you for enlightening me—”</p><p>“Shaddap, you little shit.” Jason laughed, covering Tim’s mouth with a gloved hand.</p><p>Jason felt Tim’s mouth open to probably bite his hand, but he stopped and supposedly settled for slapping his hand away. “Obviously, it is cold and snowing, Hood.” Tim shook his head exasperatedly. “Anything else you want to share with the class that is new?”</p><p>“We should get you inside. You have the immune system of a fetus, remember?’</p><p>“Hey, fuck you,” Tim mock scowled at him. “I do <em>not</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re right. That’d be an insult to fetuses.”</p><p>“Hey, <em>rude</em>. I can and will kick your ass.”</p><p>“I can totally take you.”</p><p>“As if you could touch this,” Tim stuck his tongue out at him. “You wish.”</p><p><em>I do wish I could touch you</em>, Jason thought to himself before shaking off the thought, his face reddening as he realized what he thought. He yearned for the protection of his helmet; he didn’t have to worry about this shit when he was wearing his helmet.</p><p>“Real mature,” Tim made a show of rolling his eyes at him. “I’m going to the manor for breakfast later. Alfred’s making crepes and  I’m sure he’d really like it you came over.”</p><p>“Yeah… I don’t think so,” Jason gave him a small smile. “I’ll just head back to my apartment.”</p><p>“But Jason—”</p><p>“But Tim—” Jason mocked him in a high-pitched voice.</p><p>“Stop,” Tim snorted, swatting his shoulder. “I do <em>not</em> sound like that.”</p><p>“Sure, baby bird, sure.” Jason plopped himself down on the edge of the rooftop, Tim following suit. </p><p>“Are you doing anything special tonight?”</p><p>“Nah. At least not until tomorrow. I knocked out a bunch of things—”</p><p>“A bunch of criminals?”</p><p>“Lots of those.” Jason swung his legs back and forth, the heels of his boots tapping against the side of the rooftop. “I’m free all day.”</p><p>“All day?”</p><p>“All day,” Jason parroted.</p><p>Tim raised an eyebrow, tilting his head up. “Are you going to do anything special with this free day? You barely ever get any of those. Especially because you load your schedule up with so many things to do.”</p><p>Jason inched his hand forward to poke Tim in the cheek, who immediately turned and snapped his teeth at the appendage. He jerked his hand back and laughed. “You’re one to talk, Timbers. Busy, busy, busy.”</p><p>“Hmm, well, if you could find something good enough for us to do together, I suppose I could take a break.”</p><p>“Really? Okay…” Jason hummed. “Let’s go ice-skating!”</p><p>Tim blinked. “Ice-skating?”</p><p>“Yeah! Ice-skating, it’ll be fun!”</p><p>“Hmm. I’ve never been ice-skating before.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously?” Jason stared at him incredulously as Tim looked behind his shoulder to readjust his cape. </p><p>“Yeah. Seriously.”</p><p>“Your parents never—” Jason stopped his sentence in his tracks, internally slapping at himself for his stupid mistake. </p><p>“No, they didn’t.” Tim gave him a soft forgiving smile. It’s the smile that he gives any time someone mentions his parents. It’s never anything malicious or angry for everything they did, or rather didn’t do. It’s always… accepting and at peace with what has happened. But it broke Jason’s heart that Tim was okay with how his parents treated him, even though Tim knew logically and from a different perspective that it wasn’t right. That Tim loved his parents anyway, despite all of their failures in his life.</p><p>But Jason couldn’t blame him because he felt the same way about his mom. Not his father, because Willis was an asshole, and not Sheila, for obvious reasons. But Catherine. Catherine had done drugs until they had killed her, separating her from Jason. But at least <em>she</em> cared about him. At least she always made sure that he knew she loved him. </p><p>Every couple of nights, when his mom was lucid, she would carefully hold Jason’s face with trembling hands, a sorrowful and grieving expression on her face. She would whisper, “I love you, mi hijo. Te quiero mucho. Don’t forget.”</p><p>He’d mumble, “Te amo” in return and salty tears would fall from her face and onto his, while he stared back up at her. “Don’t cry, Mom. I won’t forget.”</p><p>And then she would smile at him, wiping the tears off her face before kissing his. “Good.”</p><p>Jason shook off the memory and turned back to Tim. “But you <em>have</em> to know how to ice-skate, right?”</p><p>“No. Well, I know how to ice-skate in theory, but not in practice.”</p><p>Jason blinked. “What?” He stared at him before realizing. “Oh. So like, you’ve done research. How have you been through Robin-training with B, and not know how to ice-skate? I remember the Bat-skates terribly well.” He inhaled deeply. “A bit too well, if I'm being honest.”</p><p>Tim burst into laughter, hand covering his mouth. Jason’s hand itched to take his hand off to see that smile, but he resisted the urge and instead put it on his lap.  “Was it really that bad?”</p><p>“Ugh, yeah,” Jason groaned at the memory. “But seriously, B taught me to ice skate in case Mr. Freeze pulled any shit that would need it. And also…” His voice got a bit quieter. “We went ice-skating together a couple of times.”</p><p>Tim smiled wryly at Jason. “Bruce and I  were going to, I think I can faintly remember, but then we got caught up with something and then I was sent to learn with Rahul Lama and ended up getting trained by Lady Shiva for a bit. I guess it just got pushed off to the side a bit.”</p><p>“Oh, well, we should definitely go ice skating some time while it’s still winter.”</p><p>Jason’s cheeks reddened at his suggestion; it almost sounded like a date, but it’s not because they’re just trying to work on being friends right now. </p><p>“You know, I’m free on Friday afternoon after I finish some WE stuff.”</p><p>Jason blinked. “What day is it?”</p><p>Tim snorted. “It’s Tuesday.”</p><p>“Oh! Cool!” Jason internally slapped himself for sounding too enthusiastic. “Uh, cool,” he corrected himself with a more casual tone. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll pick you up there?”</p><p>“Sure,” Tim agreed gently and bumped shoulders with Jason playfully, on his face a grin that practically shattered Jason’s cool facade because of how much it made his heart feel like it was bursting. “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>“Cool,” Jason repeated, like an idiot with a stupid smile on his face that he had to turn his head away to hide from Tim. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Tim’s hand resting on the cement beside Jason’s and had to use every bit of self-control he had to not reach out and touch it. “Um, anyways–”</p><p>He was cut off by a scream and he and Tim stood up simultaneously, him pulling on his helmet and Tim readjusting his cowl. “Coming with me?”</p><p>“Have a problem with that?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Riding his motorcycle to the Wayne Enterprises building at which Tim was waiting for him, Jason enjoyed the hum, winding between cars in the traffic.</p><p>When he arrived in front of the Wayne Enterprises building, he saw Tim standing on the sidewalk impatiently, dressed in a sharp business suit that made Jason lick his lips. He pulled up to where he was waiting. </p><p>“You’re late,” Tim greeted him and Jason’s face reddened.</p><p>He had spent far too much time getting ready and getting every possible thing he or Tim may need.</p><p>“I like to call it fashionably late.”</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Jason admired the well-measured suit that sat on Tim’s body perfectly before blinking. “You’re not planning on ice-skating in that, do you?’’</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot, what do you think I have in this duffel bag,” Tim shook the black bag hanging in his hand to draw Jason’s attention to it. “Heads of lieutenants?” </p><p>“Hey, now.” Jason scowled playfully. “That was just one time. I swear, you decapitate a couple of people one time and no one lets you forget it.”</p><p>Tim snorted as he handed his duffle bag to Jason who buckled it onto the back of the vehicle. He brightened with excitement as he looked at Jason’s motorcycle, which made Jason preen with pride. “Can I drive?”</p><p>Jason laughed as he reached behind him and grabbed the extra red helmet he grabbed at his apartment before coming. “Absolutely not.”</p><p>“What? Why not?” Tim pouted. Goddamn it, he pouted.</p><p>“You’re a speed demon. And I thought <em>I</em> drove dangerously until I rode backseat with you. I thought my guts were going to come out of my ass, and we nearly ran into that building.”</p><p>“Nah,” Tim scoffed, taking the red helmet out of Jason’s offering hands. “I had it all under control. I’m a pro.”</p><p>“Sure, baby bird, sure.”</p><p>“Does that mean I get to drive?” </p><p>“On my baby?” Jason pointed at his motorcycle. “Hell no. I just got her repainted. And I’d rather not die right now. For the second time. Got the free trial, don’t plan to continue it.” </p><p>“Hey, rude. We didn’t die the last time I drove us.” </p><p>“I dunno, I felt my soul nearly escape my body when you made that sharp left turn at the intersection at that supermarket.”</p><p>“Okay, no, that was totally not my fault. That car came out of nowhere—“</p><p>Jason shook his head affectionately. “Just get on, baby bird.” </p><p>Tim sighed dramatically. “<em>Fine.</em>”</p><p>Jason had to force his head away from Tim’s slender figure as he threw a leg over the motorcycle and straddled it, hopping on himself before Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist, making him shiver.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Jason started the engine.</p><p>They made their way to the ice skating rink safely—‘safely’ being the keyword that Jason teasingly said to Tim, who retorted ‘You mean being a pansy?’ </p><p>Jason was already dressed in his warm clothes: jeans, a red sweater, with a pair of mittens in his pocket, so as Tim changed inside the restroom in the building nearby the pond, he went to grab rental ice-skates at the counter.</p><p>“Hello, two pairs of ice-skates, please,” He smiled at the clerk. “Size thirteen and size seven. Lace, not velcro.” He had learned in the past that velcro is absolutely <em>not</em> the way to go. Yeah, not again.</p><p>She nodded and scribbled them down in the clipboard before looking back up at him. “Name?”</p><p>“Jason.”</p><p>“Gotcha.” She wrote his name. “That’ll be eight dollars total.”</p><p>After he handed her the cash, the clerk smiled and rang up the cash register, counting them quickly and placing the dollar bills inside.</p><p>“Have any belongings you can leave until you come back so we can make sure you don’t take off with our ice-skates?”</p><p>“Yep.” He dropped one of the rings of keys for a safe house on the counter.</p><p>Satisfied with his offering, she slid the keys towards her and tagged it with a numbered sticker that matched the number he was on the clipboard. As she turned around to grab the requested ice-skates off the racks, he tapped his fingers idly on the dirtied counter that looked like it may have been white in another time but was now greyish. </p><p>“Here you go,” she chirped and set the ice-skates on the counter with a clunk. “Enjoy your day! </p><p>Jason muttered a thank you before grabbing the ice-skates and heading towards the men’s restroom Tim was just exiting, feet halfway into his sneakers. While Tim looked cute in it, the black hoodie he was wearing was far too big for him, and Jason had a sneaking suspicion it belonged to either Dick or Bruce.</p><p>“Here you go,” Jason placed Tim’s pair of ice skates nearby his feet. “Nice socks.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Tim huffed out a laugh wiggling his toes that were laden with Red Robin themed socks. Not Red Robin as in Tim’s persona, but rather the restaurant food chain. “Stephanie got them for me for my birthday.”</p><p>“I didn’t know socks with the restaurant logo were sold.”</p><p>“They aren’t.”</p><p>“Wha—”</p><p>“She custom ordered them.”</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes before chuckling. “Of course she did.”</p><p>Still smiling, Tim pulled on black gloves that were practically made of desire with how smoothly they glided onto his hands and Jason had to forcefully tear his attention away and back to putting on his ice-skates. He laced them quickly before standing up, adjusting his jeans inside the ice-skates.</p><p>“Need help?” He raised an eyebrow and Tim who had a tongue creeping out the corner of his lip in concentration as he focused on the black laces.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tim stood up unsteadily, arms held out in an attempt to balance himself. “I’m a pro.”</p><p>“You mean you watched a youtube video?”</p><p>“More than one,” he stuck his tongue out at Jason who laughed.</p><p>“Okay, then. I think they’re too loose, though.”</p><p>Tim bit his lip before resigning himself. “Fine.” He sat back down on the bench and started to unlace the ice-skates to start over.</p><p>He startled slightly when Jason grabbed Tim’s left foot. “I’ll do it.”</p><p>Tim blinked before huffing out an exasperated breath and repeating, “Fine.”</p><p>Jason’s chest burned with some sort of emotions he couldn’t recognize as he hugged Tim’s foot with his thighs and started to lace.</p><p>“Tight enough?”</p><p>Tim nodded and Jason hummed as he looped the laces around the tiny hooks. Once he finished both shoes, he patted Tim’s calf. “Done.”</p><p>Tim’s face was red as he stood up. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Jason stood up, brushing off his knees and pulling his mittens out of his back pocket and putting them on.</p><p>He reached out to Tim who was still sitting on the bench. “Let’s go?”</p><p>Tim grabbed his hand and stood up wobbly. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a bit weird to be on blades at first.”</p><p>“It’s kind of like rollerblades.”</p><p>“Oh wow, so he taught you how to rollerblade but not ice-skate?” </p><p>Tim laughed, punching Jason on the shoulder who then feigned pain. “Shut up.”</p><p>“You have anything for your head? It’s real cold outside.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t need it.”</p><p>Jason narrowed his eyes at Tim. “It’s super fuckin’ cold; you’re going to wear something on your head.”</p><p>“I didn’t bring anything else, really. I brought a scarf, though.” Tim bent over to reach for the duffel bag he had put into a rental locker that he hadn’t locked yet. He pulled out a cashmere scarf and wrapped it around his neck. “Tis soft. Touch.”</p><p>Jason shook his head.</p><p>“No, touch,” Tim demanded yanking Jason’s mitten off of his hand and forcing his hand to touch his scarf.</p><p>“Hey, I—oh, it is soft.”</p><p>“Told ya,” Tim smirked before shoving Jason’s mitten back onto his fingers half-heartedly.</p><p>“Okay, but you need to wear something warm, or else your ears are gonna fall off.”</p><p>“No, they’re not—”</p><p>“That’s how we got Chinese dumplings. Also, you’re living Y.O.G.A.S.O.”</p><p>Tim stared at Jason incredulously, “What the hell, did you just have a stroke or something?”</p><p>“What, no.” He put up his fingers one by one as he said, “You Only Get A Spleen Once.”</p><p>Tim snickered, pushing away Jason’s chest. “Whatever. Do you have anything for me, then? You’re already wearing your beanie.”</p><p>“Yep.” Jason searched through his shoulder bag and took out a pair of earmuffs before zipping and shoving the bag into the same space where Tim’s bag is sitting. “Viola! For you!” He dramatically bowed and Tim snorted. </p><p>“Thanks, I guess…” Tim placed the red pair of earmuffs over his ears. “You’ve really got a theme.” He gestured at all of Jason’s red things.</p><p>“Wow, it’s like you don’t even know me,” Jason sniffed dramatically.</p><p>“Alright, drama queen.”</p><p>Jason admired Tim wearing his earmuffs before dragging Tim with him, clumsily stomping out of the building, and pushing the exit door open. Tim gripped Jason’s hand tightly as they got closer to the pond where a couple of people were already skating. </p><p>He took a deep breath before sliding onto the ice, Tim following shakily and gliding behind him. “Hey, you got this. Just takes a bit of practice before you get the hang of it. You already know how to rollerskate; it’s a similar motion.”</p><p>Tim grumbled as he tried to keep his balance. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“Hold onto both of my hands,” Jason offered his other hand to Tim who immediately latched on. “I’ll skate backward while you work on ice-skating forward.”</p><p>Tim’s face reddened even more, probably from the cold, as he skated forward.</p><p>“Hell yeah, you’re doing great!” Jason smiled and Tim beamed back at him, skating a bit faster.</p><p>Once Tim started to gain a little bit more confidence, Jason let go of both of his hands—feeling weirdly disappointed—and they skated side by side. </p><p>“Fun?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Want to race around and back here?” </p><p>“That seems a little unfair, seeing this is my first time skating.”</p><p>Jason raised an eyebrow. “What? You afraid of a little competition?”</p><p>Tim laughed. “Never.”</p><p>“I’ll even give you a five-second head start because I’m so generous.”</p><p>“Don’t need it,” Tim stuck his tongue out at him and kicked off, leaving Jason shouting and skating to catch up.</p><p>Nearly running into several people who gave them nasty glares, the two raced around the perimeter of the lake.</p><p>“How the—” Jason wheezed. “How the <em>fuck</em> did you win?”</p><p>“I—” Tim panted. “I nearly died in the process, but it was worth it.”</p><p>Jason laughed and grinned at Tim who looked up happily at him. </p><p>“What do I win?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Jason peered down at him, still grinning widely. “I dunno.”</p><p>They made eye contact and Tim shivered, possibly from the cold but more likely from the short distance between their faces. Jason licked his lips and pulled Tim's arm closer to him before—</p><p>"Woah!" Tim was tangled in Jason's arms as he fell to the ice on his bottom, nearly pulling Jason to the ice with him.</p><p>Jason's eyes were wide in horror before laughter spilled out of Tim's mouth, the ice on his jeans slowly melting. He crouched down, holding out his mitten-covered hand to Tim. "I'm so sorry! I was trying to be smooth—ah! Are you okay?"</p><p>Tim couldn't stop laughing as Jason crept closer to him. "Thanks for that," he said between giggles. "Smooth? You were trying to be smooth?"</p><p>Jason's face flushed red, even more than when his nose was slightly pink from the cold. "Ah—I was, um—"</p><p>Leaning in towards Jason's red face, Tim raised an eyebrow. "You wanna try again?"</p><p>"Try, uh, try what?"</p><p>"Try this." Tim grabbed the front of Jason's hoodie and kissed him, smirking against Jason's lips as Jason's eyes slowly closed.</p><p>"Wow," Jason mumbled as they pulled apart from each other. Fireworks were practically going off in his head. </p><p>Tim's eyes sparkled in amusement as Jason looked back at the boy he never thought he had a chance with. "Wow? Is that all you have to say?"</p><p>Jason fixed his red beanie with an awkward but lovesick smile on his face. "Um. Again?"</p><p>"Sure," Tim laughed, leaning forward to meet Jason's lips again. "Agai— Ow!" Tim pulled back from Jason’s face and grabbed one of his legs, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>"Baby bird?" Jason looked over Tim in panic. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Tim leaned away, rocking on his back to relieve pressure off of his ankle. "Fuck!"</p><p>“Shit, do you know what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Yep,” Tim bit out between gritted teeth. “I twisted my ankle.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.” A crowd started to form around Tim and Jason watched Tim attempt to smile reassuringly at Jason but it only came out as a grimace. “It’s fine, I’ve had worse.”</p><p>“Well, I know that,” Jason grumbled. “Doesn’t make me feel better. Were your laces too loose, even if I asked if they were tight enough? It was probably because the laces were too loose that it allowed your ankle to twist during that.”</p><p>Tim didn’t answer and Jason glared at the crowd around them. “Hey, fuckholes. Get back to whatever you were doing.”</p><p>They reluctantly dispersed and Jason scooped Tim up gingerly, avoiding other people as he skated to the edge of the pond.</p><p>“Ya know,” Jason started as he stomped through the snow and into the building. “We spend our nights on dark, slippery rooftops, often in the rain because Gotham is a dramatic bitch, and you fell on <em>ice</em>? On a pond? Standing <em>still</em>?” </p><p>“Shut up,” Tim grumbled. “You can’t make fun of me, I’m hurt.”</p><p>Laughing, Jason replied. “Okay, birdy.” He placed Tim down on the bench gingerly, slipping the locker key out of Tim’s pocket. “Does it hurt badly? Are you sure it’s not broken?”</p><p>“I’d know if it’s broken. And it doesn’t really hurt. Like I said earlier, I’ve had worse.”</p><p>Jason hummed as he walked to the locker and unlocked the locker, taking his shoulder bag out and grabbing the first aid kit.</p><p>“You brought a first aid kit?”</p><p>“Yeah. You didn’t?”</p><p>Tim shrugged. Jason knew he did. “Sorry, I messed up. I ruined the moment.” </p><p>“Hey,” Jason frowned and poked Tim’s shoulder as he stared down at his hands. “Don’t worry about that. Anyways, I think we have something more important to focus on.”</p><p>Tim lifted his head to look at Jason properly. “Yeah,” he said breathily. “We do.” </p><p>Jason put the roll of bandages down and crept closer to Tim. His eyes glinted. “Have you fallen and can’t get up?”</p><p>“I can still throw hands, asshole.”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Jason leaned in to kiss Tim’s cheek that was still a bit cold from the weather. “I think I kinda like you, Tim.”</p><p>“You know,” Tim turned his face so he could meet Jason’s lips. “I think I kinda do too.”</p><p>Resting a hand on the wall behind Tim, Jason bent to move closer to him before breaking their kiss. “You know,” he whispered, lips still dangerously close to Tim’s. “We gotta take off your ice-skates before your ankle gets too swollen.”</p><p>“Kiss me for a bit longer. Don’t worry.” Tim flashed a sharkish smile that made Jason fall in love with him even more. “I’m a pro.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are <strong>always</strong> appreciated! Have an awesome day/night, everybody!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>